


Trio Cewek

by theblacksnow



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Friendship, Humor, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblacksnow/pseuds/theblacksnow
Summary: Jika seseorang sudah bersama dengan sahabatnya dan merasa nyaman bersama mereka, maka ia akan menunjukkan sifat aslinya. Begitu pula dengan Kayano Kaede, Kanzaki Yukiko, dan Okuda Manami.





	Trio Cewek

**Author's Note:**

> Assassination Classroom (c) Yuusei Matsui  
> Warning: ooc, typo(s), eyd 404 not found, jayus, diksi hilang, etc.

            “Ya udah, aku tunggu di depan aja,” ucap Kanzaki seraya menunjuk halaman di depan gedung kelas E.

            Kayano mengangguk pelan. “Iya. Tungguin bentar, gak akan lama, kok.”

            Okuda membentuk gestur ‘ok’ dengan tangannya. Kanzaki menganggukkan kepalanya sekali. Kemudian, keduanya berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari gedung bobrok kelas E.

            Tak berbeda dengan kedua sahabatnya, Kayano juga berbalik, namun ke arah yang berbeda– ke arah kelas 3E. Ia berjalan menuju bangku sang ketua kelas, Isogai Yuuma, dan mengambil setumpuk kertas di sana. Ia memang mendapat titah dari Isogai untuk mengumpulkan tugas ke ruang guru.

            Tak ingin membuang banyak waktu, Kayano segera berjalan menuju ruang guru dan menyelesaikan amanah yang diberikan kepadanya. Namun, saat berada di depan ruang guru, Kayano mendengar sesuatu.

            Biasanya, yang dibicarakan di dalam ruang guru adalah masalah soal ujian, nilai siswa yang turun, siswa-siswa bermasalah, atau–

            “Kudengar, ada siswa kelas E yang orientasinya sudah sedikit melenceng.”

            –Gosip.

            “Wah? Benarkah? Perempuan atau laki-laki?” kali ini terdengar suara Koro-sensei yang menyahut.

            “Perempuan.” Terdengar suara Irina dari dalam ruang guru.

            “Siapa?” Koro-sensei bertanya dengan begitu penasaran. Beliau memang sangat tertarik dengan hal-hal yang berbau gosip.

            Kayano menempelkan telinga– beserta tubuhnya– ke pintu ruang guru dan memfokuskan pendengarannya. Saat ini, ia sudah mirip dengan tokek raksasa yang sedang menempel di depan ruang guru.

            “Okuda Manami, Kanzaki Yukiko, dan Kayano Kaede.”

            Kayano menjauhkan telinganya dari pintu ruang guru– sudah tidak berminat untuk mendengarkan lebih jauh. Ia kembali ke kelas, kemudian menaruh setumpuk kertas yang sebelumnya dibawa kembali ke meja sang ketua kelas. Ia tidak peduli jika esok akan dimarahi oleh Isogai, sungguh. Sekarang, Kayano hanya ingin menemui kedua sahabatnya yang menunggu di depan sekolah dan membicarakan sesuatu.

            Tas segera diambil oleh sang gadis berambut hijau lembut. Kakinya dilangkahkan keluar dari gedung lama Kunugigaoka tersebut.

            “Sudah selesai?” Okuda langsung bertanya saat melihat figur mungil yang berjalan mendekat.

            Kayano tidak menjawab. Kedua alisnya ditautkan– membentuk raut wajah kesal.

            “Kenapa? Dimarahin sama Koro-sensei?” sekarang giliran Kanzaki yang bertanya.

            “Kita–“ Kayano memberi jeda sesaat pada kalimat yang akan dilontarkannya. Lawan bicaranya hanya saling melirik satu sama lain.

            “–Dikatain lesbian sama guru-guru.”

            Tunggu– Kok dikatain begitu?

.

* * *

 

. 

            “Kita? Dikatain lesbian?? AHAHA– ups.” Nada bicara Kanzaki mirip dengan salah satu iklan _brand shampoo_ ternama.

            “Lesbian? Gak terima! Protes keras!” Okuda ikut-ikutan menyuarakan pendapatnya dengan setengah berteriak.

            “Benar bukan? Atas dasar apa Bitch-sensei mengatakan kita punya hubungan yang lebih dari pertemanan??!” suara Kayano begitu keras– sehingga sangat mungkin bila orang-orang yang berada di dekat mereka mendengarnya.

            Ketiganya meneruni bukit seraya berpikir keras. Mereka memang tidak punya sedikit pun pemikiran mengenai alasan ketiganya dituduh sebagai penyuka sesama jenis.

            Bergandengan tangan? Tentu saja pernah. Sahabat macam apa yang tidak pernah melakukannya?

            Berciuman? TIDAK PERNAH! Bahkan dengan lawan jenis sekalipun. Bibir ketiganya masih perawan.

            _Lalu, mengapa..?_ trio tersebut masih memutar otak untuk menemukan jawaban.

            Tiba-tiba saja, pasangan pengurus kelas 3E berjalan melewati ketiga gadis tersebut. Kataoka dan Isogai tengah membicarakan sesuatu. Sesekali diselingi dengan candaan dan tawa.

            Kanzaki, Kayano, dan Okuda saling melirik. Mereka melayangkan pandangan ‘aku-tahu-penyebabnya’ ke satu sama lain. Ya, mereka baru saja menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan Kayano sebelumnya.

            “Mungkin, karena kita bertiga masih jomblo dan tidak pernah jalan sama cowok.”

            Kok gak kepikiran, ya??

.

            “Menurut Yada Touka, kita harus menunjukkan kelebihan kita di depan cowok yang kita sukai. Kita harus buat doi tertarik dengan kita,” jelas Kanzaki setelah mendapat pesan dari Yada Touka.

            “Kalau menurut Kataoka Megu, kita harus bersikap perhatian kepada cowok yang kita sukai. Kita harus buat mereka nyaman bersama dengan kita,” Kayano ikut menjelaskan pesan yang didapatkannya dari Kataoka Megu.

            “Kalau menurut Nakamura Rio, kita harus bersikap agresif di depan cowok yang kita sukai. Kita harus buat mereka bergairah setiap kali bersama kita.” Okuda mendapat tatapan aneh dari kedua temannya seusai menjelaskan.

            Okuda, Kanzaki, dan Kayano sedang berada di sebuah _cafe_ yang menjadi buah bibir dikalangan anak muda. Sebelumnya, mereka pergi ke toko buku untuk mencari buku yang berjudul ‘Cara Cepat Mencari Pacar’ atau ‘Cara Cepat Melepas Status Jomblo’ dan sebagainya. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Kemudian, ketiga memutuskan untuk pergi ke _cafe_ untuk melepas lelah. Yah, sekalian mencari _wifi_ gratis untuk _browsing_ hal yang sama. Dan lagi-lagi, hasilnya nihil. Pada akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada gadis-gadis di kelas E.

            Gadis bersurai hitam panjang mendekatkan tubuhnya ke meja dihadapannya. Diraihnya segelas _milkshake_ di sampingnya dan meneguk cairan tersebut hingga tersisa setengah gelas.

            Sang gadis berkacamata masih terpaku dengan ponsel di genggamannya. Rupanya, ia masih tidak menyerah untuk _browsing_ menganai kiat-kiat mencari pacar.

            Berbeda dari kedua sahabatnya, sang gadis bersurai hijau pendek justru lemas. Tubuhnya dijatuhkan ke meja di hadapnnya.

            “Jadi..” Okuda memilih untuk membuka pembicaraan. “Kita akan menggunakan rencana yang mana?”

            Badan Kayano kembali tegak. Setelah posisisnya sempurna, ia berkata, “Kita coba saja rencana Yada, lalu rencana Kataoka, dan.. ekhem.. rencana Nakamura bisa juga dicoba.”

            “Aku setuju! Kalau bisa, kita tidak sampai pada rencana Nakamura.” Kanzaki mengaduk _milkshake_ nya seraya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

            “Baiklah.” Okuda berdiri dari tempatnya, membuat kursinya berderit. Tangan dijulurkan ke depan. Kedua sahabatnya pun menumpuk tangan masing-masing di atas tangan sang gadis berkepang dua.

            “MISI MENCARI PACAR SIAP DILAKSANAKAN!!” ketiganya mengangkat tangan ke udara.

            Seluruh penghuni _cafe_ serempak menoleh ke arah Kayano, Kanzaki, dan Okuda seraya melayangkan pandangan heran.

.

            “Karma-kun!” Okuda mendekati sang pemilik helaian merah.

            “Ada apa, Okuda-san? Perlu bantuan?” Karma menoleh ke arah sumber panggilan.

            Gadis berhelai indigo tersebut menunduk, enggan untuk menatap sepasang manik merkuri di hadapannya.

            “Ehm.. Ke-kemarin malam a-aku membuat be-berapa kue. Jika kau t-tidak keberatan, aku ingin Karma-kun mencobanya!” ucap Okuda terbata-bata. Beberapa buah kue kering yang sudah dibungkus rapi dengan plastik disodorkan.

            Karma tersentak. Ia tidak megira akan mendapat beberapa kue dari gadis semacam Okuda Manami.

            “Hee? Untukku? Terima kasih, Okuda-san.” Karma meraih kantong plastik berisi kue tersebut dan membukanya.

            Sepotong kue masuk kedalam mulut sang lelaki bersurai merah tersebut. Kunyah, kunyah, kunyah– raut muka Karma berubah seketika.

            “Mmm.. Okuda-san, rasanya kok agak aneh, ya?” tanya Karma setelah hasil kunyahan kue tersebut masuk ke dalam saluran pencernaannya– dan mungkin sudah sampai di organ pencernaan yang lain.

            Yang ditanyai tidak menjawab. Ia justru melayangkan senyum polos.

            “Loh? Kok rasanya– Aduh, kepalaku kok pusing gitu– aduh–“ Okuda tidak tahu kelanjutan kata-kata Karma, karena lelaki tersebut sudah tidak sadarkan diri di tempat.

            Senyum polos masih terpatri di wajah imut Okuda.

            _Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan, bukan? Aku sudah menunjukkan kelebihanku._

            Masalahnya, keahlian seorang Okuda Manami adalah pelajaran kimia.

.

            “Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Sugino-kun.” Kanzaki menghampiri lelaki penyuka _baseball_ tersebut.

            Sugino menghentikan aktivitas beres-beresnya dan menoleh ke arah Kanzaki. “Ada apa, Kanzaki-san?”

            “Sugino-kun–“

            Lelaki tersebut masih menatap Kanzaki.

            “–Tatapanmu bagaikan tatapan elang yang mencari mangsanya– tajam dan begitu memikat–“

            Kening Sugino berkerut, bingung dengan perkataan gadis di hadapannya.

            “–Rambutmu sewarna dengan lautan dalam– terlihat begitu menenangkan–“

            Mulut Sugino terbuka beberapa sentimeter. Sungguh, ia benar-benar gagal paham dengan perkataan Kanzaki.

            “–Wajahmu seperti dipahat oleh tangan-tangan profesional– begitu indah dan–“

            Mata Sugino terbelalak, menatap kososng kesepasang manik emas di hadapannya. Kemudian, ia berkata, “Tunggu, Kanzaki-san– Kamu sehat?”

            Mulut Kanzaki yang terbuka kembali tertutup, menarik kembali kata-kata yang hendak dikatakannya.

            “Hehe, sehat kok Sugino-kun.” Kanzaki melayangkan seulas senyuman manis.

            _Apa yang aku katakan tadiii??!_

            Demi apapun, Kanzaki sangat ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke lantai kayu kelas E.

.

            “Nagisa-kun, se-sebenarnya aku...” Kayano menatap sepasang manik sewarna dengan langit musim panas tersebut dengan sedikit malu-malu.

            Nagisa masih tersenyum. Menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat yang akan dilontarkan oleh gadis bersurai hijau lembut tersebut.

            “A-aku–“

            Kayano menarik nafas, dan menghembuskannya lewat mulut. Ia menguatkan hatinya.

            “–Aku menyukaimu, Nagisa-kun! Mau kah kau jadi pacarku?”

            Hening.

            Satu detik,

            Dua detik,

            Tiga det–

            “Wah, Kayano memang hebat! Kemampuan aktingmu semakin hebat saja! Aku jadi iri dengan kemampuan aktingmu!”

            Loh?

            “Kau benar-benar menghayati peranmu! Menakjubkan! Benar-benar menakjubkan, Kayano!”

            Eh?? Tunggu–

            “Kau dapat _job_ lagi, ya? Kali ini bermain difilm apa? Jadi siapa? Aku pasti akan menontonnya, Kayano!”

            Nagisa, kau– ini semua–

            “Eh, maaf Kayano. Kau tidak bisa menemanimu untuk berlatih akting lagi. Aku harus pulang. Sampai jumpa besok! Sukses untuk filmnya, ya!” Nagisa melambaikan tangannya, meninggalkan Kayano yang membeku di tempat.

            _TUNGGU– Ini bukan akting, Nagisa-kuuuun!!_

.

            “Rencanaku gagal. Bagaimana denganmu, Okuda?” tanya Kanzaki dengan nada bicara yang kelewat lesu.

            “Tidak jauh berbeda dengan milikmu– gagal total,” Okuda menjawab dengan nada bicara yang tidak kalah lesu. “Bagaimana denganmu... Kayano?”

            Kayano mendengus. Wajahnya sudah berciuman dengan meja di hadapannya. “Gak usah ditanya.”

            Ketiganya lagi-lagi berkumpul di _cafe_ yang sama seperti sebelumnya untuk membahas mengenai misi yang mereka bicarakan sebelumnya.

            “Udah, ah. Aku gak mau melakukan rencana selanjutnya. Aku sudah lelah.” Kayano jujur dari hati.

            “Iya, aku gak mau melakukan rencana selanjutnya! Pokoknya gak mau!” Okuda memukul-mukul meja tak bedosa di hadapannya.

            “Mendingan menjomblo aja.” Kanzaki mengiyakan pendapat kedua sahabatnya.

            “Iya, ya. Jomblo lebih enak.”

            “Bener, tuh. Menjomblo memang pilihan terbaik.”

            Ketiga gadis tersebut kembali terdiam. Semuanya masih berpikir mengenai status menjomblo dan–

            “Yah.. sepertinya, kitanya aja yang gak laku-laku.”

            –Meratapi nasib yang pahit ini.

**Author's Note:**

> a.n:  
> Publish di ao3 ternyata lebih ribet dari di ffn, ya. Hanya ingin cross-post, semoga menghibur! Ini merupakan karya buatan tahun lalu, jadi maafkan tulisannya yang anu (?)


End file.
